Crimson Moon
by Zoe Rose
Summary: A close encounter with a werewolf and a werewolf hunter causes friction among the Titans. Meanwhile, Raven takes on a student and her powers begin acting strangely. BB becomes jealous when a dark attraction develops between Raven and her new student.
1. Mary Sue Gets Mauled

A/N I've been writing a lot this summer... and any character you recognize is not mine, just the story I put them in. R&R and enjoy!

Chapter One: Mary Sue gets Mauled 

Dark clouds parted in the black midnight sky revealing a full moon. "Oh Johnny!" the bouncy blonde bombshell gushed, "Tonight is such a perfect night! I still can't believe you're taking little ol' me out to Lover's Lane!"

"Well Mary Sue baby, you are the prettiest girl in school," Johnny said, turning on the radio of his vintage convertible, as they parked at a scenic outlook overlooking the city, deep in the woods. "I like chicks like you, beautiful, smart, popular, captain of the cheerleading squad and you have just enough mystery with your dark past to keep you sexy and interesting."

Mary Sue giggled, "Johnny, you sure know how to impress a girl! Wanna hold hands?"

Johnny flashed his dazzling smile, and brushed back his dark hair with his fingers before putting his hand on Mary Sue's perfectly tanned cheek, "Actually baby, I have something a little more grown up in mind." Johnny kissed her neck.

"Johnny!" Mary Sue pushed him away playfully, "Now I'm a good girl, I don't do that on a first date."

"Sorry baby," Johnny said, "I didn't mean it I..."

Mary Sue giggled and let down her hair, "You silly boy! I was totally kidding!" She let out a playful growl and tackled him as Barry White played on the radio. Suddenly the make out music stopped. "Hey! What gives?"

"We interrupt this song to give an important message. A monster has been spotted in Murphy's Woods near Lover's Lane, I repeat a monster is on the loose near Lover's Lane. People are warned to remain indoors until further notice. If you have to go out, be very careful." The voice on the radio said.

"Whatever," Johnny shrugged before advancing on Mary Sue.

"Johnny!" Mary Sue pushed him back, "That's where we are. I'm scared!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh don't worry Mary Sue," Johnny said, using that as an opportune moment to look down her partially unbuttoned blouse at her ample bosoms, "I'll protect you from any monsters."

Mary Sue looked at him lovingly and wistfully, "You mean it?"

"Of course," Johnny shrugged.

"Then take me home," Mary Sue said, "I don't want to be out here when there's a monster on the loose."

"But baby..."

"Now I mean it Johnny," Mary Sue buttoned up her shirt, "I think we should..." Suddenly there was a sound coming from the bushes. "What was that?"

They looked into the bushes as they started to shake. A low growl could be heard. They jumped at the sound of a twig snapping. "It's the monster!" Johnny and Mary Sue exchanged glances and Johnny turned the keys in the ignition, but the car wouldn't start.

"What do we do?" Mary Sue cried.

Johnny reached for his conveniently placed baseball bat in the back seat, "Maybe it's not the monster. I'm going to check it out."

"Johnny!" Mary Sue called him back, but Johnny flashed her his winning quarterback smile and disappeared into the bushes. "Johnny, come back!"

Suddenly the bushes began to shake violently, and Johnny's terrified screams echoed into the night. Mary Sue shrieked during the commotion until there was silence. Then she heard a low howl.

"Johnny?" Mary Sue cried, "Are...are you all right?" Mary Sue slowly climbed out of the car and called her boyfriend's name again, carefully edging closer to the bushes. Suddenly something jumped out at her. It was the Wolfman. Mary Sue put her hands delicately to her face and screamed, holding her damsel in distress pose as the Wolfman howled.

"Oh please," Raven rolled her eyes, "This has got to be the lamest movie I've ever seen." She put her nose back in her book. "It's not even scary."

"That's the point," Beast Boy said while taking in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves as the movie cut to commercial, "It's a B-movie, they're supposed to be lame."

"Why?" Starfire asked, her face buried in her pillow.

"To give the audience cheap thrills and a few good laughs at the cheesy special effects," Robin explained as Starfire gathered the courage to peak out from the pillow. "It's all in fun."

"Oh I see, fascinating!" Starfire exclaimed. "So then the Wolfman is not real then?"

"Of course it's not real!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "And if it were, I'd show it who's boss. No stupid wolf monster can get past me. I'd turn into an even bigger wolf and..."

"Whatever," Raven shook her head. "Excuse me, I have to go meditate before I go to bed."

"You know Raven, you wouldn't be so miserable if you'd just relax a little," Beast Boy said.

"You know I can't," Raven replied.

"What? You can't relax and have a little bit of fun once in a while?" Beast Boy asked, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Of course you wouldn't," Raven sighed, "You don't understand, you can't understand. It's easy for you. Excuse me." Raven put her hood up and headed to her room.

Cyborg shook his head, "Don't worry Beast Boy, Raven is just being Raven."

"I know," Beast Boy frowned, "But really, why can't... oh! Shhh! The movie's back on! Oh I love it when there's all night monster movie marathons!"

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire exchanged looks before watching as the Wolfman mauled Mary Sue in an unrealistic bloodbath. Unbeknownst to the other's, Raven lingered for a moment, she frowned at what she heard, not liking what was said, and how quickly she was disregarded. They had no idea. Once she was in her room she sat down in her lotus position and took a glance outside at the full moon. In the distance she heard a wolf howl. She closed her eyes, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She repeated her mantra over and over until she was deep in meditation so she could fight the evil within her. It was a lot stronger lately and took a lot of energy to keep it inside.

A knock on her door interrupted her meditation. She opened the door to see Starfire, "What?" Raven glared at her.

"There is trouble, we need you, did you not hear the alarm?" Starfire said with a yawn, "It is so late, I was about to go to bed myself." She added noticing the tired and annoyed look on Raven's face.

Meanwhile in the woods just outside the city a young camper barricaded herself inside an outhouse as a giant wolf clawed and howled, trying to force it's way to her. There was something unnatural about the wolf, even though it looked like a regular silver wolf. It was the size; it was much larger than most wolves, and there was something about the eyes and the way it tried to force it's way inside as it gnashed at the door and growled baring long, sharp white and bloody teeth. The wolf finally broke down the door and grabbed the woman, wrapping its mouth over her torso and dragged her out into the open. She screamed until the very end, only growing silent as it bit down on her neck, puncturing her jugular. It tore at her flesh, making her its midnight snack.

Moments later the Titans arrived horrified at the sight. Starfire put her hands to her mouth in horror and looked away. The wolf noticed their presence. It looked into Beast Boy's eyes for a moment, causing him to shiver. Raven raised her hands in concentration as black energy shot out from her hands and wrapped around the wolf, throwing it off the woman. It howled in pain and ran off. Raven and Beast Boy pursued it as the others tended to the woman, but it was clear from the very beginning that they were too late. "Come on," Robin said, "Let's go after that thing."

"When I get my hands on that monster," Cyborg said, "I'm going to kill it."

The others had the same thing in mind as they followed Raven and Beast Boy, who had turned into a wolf himself. They regrouped and looked around. The wolf was remarkably fast and the five Titans lost it. "Now what do we do?" Starfire asked.

"We split up," Robin replied, "That beast just killed a woman, and possibly others. If you find it, destroy it, or if you can at least restrain it so animal control can destroy it properly. An animal that vicious will not make it. Titans, go!"

Starfire and Robin went in one direction, Beast Boy and Cyborg went in another and Raven followed her search towards the ocean shore.

Raven came into a clearing by the beach and looked around. It looked as though the woman was one of many victims. The full moon revealed a trail of blood disappearing into the bushes. Raven followed the trail's crimson glow until she found the shredded carcasses of an old man and his dog. Raven's stomach churned and she backed up. Only a creature of darkness would do that, she knew that a normal wolf was not what she was looking for, normal wolves were not that vicious. She heard a twig snap and turned to the noise, slowly backing up. She levitated a few feet and hovered closer to the shore to get a better view of the bushes. Raven sensed movement in the bushes and heard a low growl. Raven levitated some debris washed up by the ocean waves, preparing to defend herself.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Beast Boy, who turned into a big green bloodhound, followed a scent BB picked up. The trail led them to a cave deep in the woods. Cyborg shined his built in flashlight into the cave, they were horrified at what they saw. The remains of a couple were sprawled out on the ground, ripped apart, a blood trail revealed that they had been dragged in the cave by something ravenous. It smelled as though they were dead for a while, perhaps a day or so. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy felt like they'd lose their lunch. "No wonder they called us instead of animal control. We're dealing with a monster here," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy nodded, not feeling much like talking. He noticed a pendant lying on the ground, covered in dried blood, it was a pewter wolf and probably belonged to the dead woman. He shivered and followed Cyborg as they continued their search.

Robin and Starfire ended up in a campground. Trailers were lined up, lights were on, but no one was outside. "Wise of them to remain indoors," Robin said.

"Robin, I am scared," Starfire said, "That woman... what kind of monster would do that? I did not know wolves were that vicious towards humans. It was my understanding that they hunt smaller animals, correct?"

"Don't worry Starfire," Robin replied, "We're going to make sure that wolf doesn't harm anyone else. You're right about the odd behavior of the wolf, they are supposed to be more afraid of you than you are of it or at least that's what I've always heard. They also travel in packs, but I think this wolf is working on its own. It might be angry that humans are populating their home, or maybe it was protecting some cubs, but there is something not normal about that wolf, something else. Animal control usually deals with this sort of thing. They wouldn't call us unless it was something they can't handle."

"You know," Starfire said, "You do not help to make me feel any better, especially after watching that movie."

"Wolfman's Revenge is just a movie," Robin assured her.

"That may be," a third voice said, "but there is something unnatural about that cursed wolf."

Robin and Starfire turned to see a plump, gruff old man holding a shotgun lingering at his camper door. "Did you see it?" Robin asked.

"Sure did," he replied. "Shot it twice with my rifle. It did nothing, it didn't even injure the creature."

"Are you sure you hit it?" Starfire asked.

He laughed, "The name's Bill Kreiser, NRA target shooting champion Western Division three years in a row missy. I never miss. Even if I wasn't, I know I hit it both times because it still felt it. It gave a pained cry, lay there stunned for a moment and ran off, showing no sign of injury." Bill stepped out of his camper holding an industrial flashlight, "I can show you where it fell."

He led the two Titans to the spot where the giant wolf fell. There was a large pool of blood, partially soaked up by the ground. "That's a lot of blood," Robin nodded. He noticed some gray fur and added, "You definitely hit it."

"When it ran off it went this way," Bill shone his flashlight along where it ran, "Notice anything strange?"

"No blood," Robin murmured, "An injury like that would cause a blood trail." Robin shone his own flashlight around the scene. There was no blood anywhere. "Bizarre."

"I'm no expert, but I think I probably should've used silver bullets," Bill hinted before going back to his trailer.

Meanwhile Raven watched the bushes, behind her some driftwood hovered, cloaked in black, ready to fly at her command should the unnatural beast show itself. The low growl grew louder as it suddenly leaped towards her. Raven stepped back a few steps and threw black driftwood at it. The wolf took the blows like she was throwing paper airplanes at it. Raven ducked and the wolf jumped over her, recovering quickly it turned towards her again. "Azarath, Metrion..." Raven started, but the wolf leapt at her again before she could finish. Its head made contact with her chest and she was thrown backwards. "Oof!" she groaned as the wolf's hard head slammed into her. She twisted her body and threw her hands down to break her fall but she didn't anticipate a steep four foot drop next to her. She went over the ledge and landed awkwardly, rolling closer to shore until her forehead slammed hard against a heavy log, and she lost consciousness.

The wolf growled and slowly crept up towards her motionless form.


	2. Against Better Judgement

A/N A big nod to my one and only reviewer so far Raven A. Star! Thanks for the review! I hope more people catch on to this. I've got the first seven chapters written and it is very different from most werewolf stories. (I think. I haven't seen any like it anyway) Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to R&R!

Chapter Two: Against Better Judgement

Raven opened her eyes, her vision was blurred but she was quickly able to see the wolf standing over her, although it was more like a mass of gray and black color. Its front paws were on each side of her shoulders and its massive head looked down on her, baring white fangs that dripped with bloody drool. It growled and bit down, but instead of biting her, it got the clasp on her cloak. It yelped in pain. As it backed up with a confused expression on its face, Raven cried out, "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" The wolf was suddenly engulfed in blackness and thrown over her head into the water behind her. "That was close," she shivered, thinking about the mangled corpses she saw and how close she came to joining them.

Raven sat up and winced in pain. Her chest was sore from where the wolf head-butted her, her head was pounding and her wrist was numb. She tore a piece of her cloak to cover up a gash on her arm that was bleeding pretty badly and silently cursed the jagged rock she rolled on, the culprit to her injury. As her vision cleared she climbed to her feet and swayed in dizziness as she limped over to the wolf, which lay unconscious on the shore. The ocean waves washed over it and to Raven's surprise the wolf morphed into a man. He was naked and completely bald, lying face down in the water.

"It's a werewolf," Raven whispered. She grabbed his hand and weakly dragged him out of the water and threw her cloak over him, blushing slightly at his nakedness.

He regained consciousness and looked at her, his mouth was bloody, like it had been burned. Miraculously though, his mouth healed almost instantly. "I suppose you're going to kill me now."

Raven knelt beside him, "I'm not going to kill you."

He looked surprised, "You're not?"

Raven shook her head, she put her hand to her forehead in pain. Her hand felt moist with her blood. She silently cursed to herself.

He rolled over, the clasp on her cloak touched his skin. He winced in pain, "Please, get that thing off of me."

Confused Raven did as she was told, taking the clasp off her cloak. Then she realized, "It's silver. You can't handle silver."

He shook his head, clutching her cloak around him while Raven found herself grateful that she wore her silver one. She rarely wore it, since she preferred her gold one.

Raven heard footsteps behind her.

"Why won't you kill me?" he asked, "Most people when they find out I'm a werewolf run in fear, or try and kill me, yet you do neither. Why?"

"From my understanding of werewolves, you're innocent, you can't help it when you turn into a wolf, and then you have no control over your actions, am I right?" Raven asked.

He hesitated for a moment then replied, "That's right."

"Is there any chance you'll change back again tonight?" Raven asked.

"No," he replied, "Once I change back to my human form, I can't become a wolf again until the next…"

"Raven, are you all right? It sounded like trouble!" Robin asked, as he and the others appeared from the bushes.

Raven nodded and waved "I'm fine…ugh!" she winced in pain, and doubled over, clutching her chest and holding her wrist as she realized she more badly injured than she thought. "For the most part that is."

"Sorry about that," the werewolf said.

"Who's the naked guy?" Beast Boy frowned as Robin jumped down to aid Raven.

"Jonathan," the werewolf replied, climbing to his feet, making sure the blue cloak covered him. "I'm…"

"…a camper," Raven interrupted him, against her better judgement, "I rescued him from the wolf, well actually, we rescued each other. It knocked me down and almost had me. Jonathan threw a rock at it, giving me a chance to attack. It ran off into the woods. It went that way." She pointed with her good hand. Cyborg went off in the direction she pointed.

Beast Boy frowned, something wasn't right. Since when was Raven quick to interrupt someone and offer explanation freely? "I see. So Jonathan… if that's really your name, what were you doing out here with no clothes on?!"

Jonathan looked at Raven curiously then replied, "I was uh, actually I was skinny dipping. I'm out here camping and I was bathing in the ocean."

Starfire blushed, "You don't look skinny to me." Jonathan looked down and clutched Raven's cloak tighter, just in case. At the surprised looks she got Starfire quickly looked away, instead turning to Raven, "Raven that looks painful, are you sure you are all right? Perhaps you need aid first?" Starfire put her hand to the nasty looking cut on Raven's forehead.

"Ow!" Raven gasped, "Don't touch it! I'm fine. We should get Jonathan back to his trailer... in case the wolf comes back."

Jonathan shook his head, eyeing Raven with a startled and confused expression on his face, "I'm fine, the uh… wolf just startled me. I think you should take her home, she looks like she's hurt pretty bad."

Robin nodded, "You're right. We should get those injuries looked at."

"I'm fine… really," Raven sighed, she winced and lost her balance.

Beast Boy grabbed her shoulder and steadied her, "Raven, don't be stupid, I mean look at yourself! The wolf didn't…"

"It's nothing, I just fell wrong when the wolf knocked me down. The wolf didn't bite me or scratch me or anything," Raven replied as she glanced at Jonathan who sighed with relief. "It looks worse than it really is."

"Even so, we should call it a night," Robin said as Beast Boy put his arm around Raven to help her walk, since it was clear that standing hurt. "All the campers are well aware of the beast and are staying indoors."

Cyborg emerged from the trees, "No sign of the wolf. Hey Raven, you OK?"

Raven rolled her eyes and looked away, briefly making eye contact with Jonathan.

"Raven, is that your name?" Jonathan asked. Raven nodded slightly. "Can I meet with you tomorrow somewhere?" There was a pause as everyone stared at Raven dumbfounded and then at Jonathan and at Raven again. Did he just ask her out? Jonathan noticed the reactions, "So I can give you your cloak back?"

All eyes were on Raven who put her hand to her head and groaned, the situation was clearly making her uncomfortable, "Sure. I'll meet you here, OK?"

"Great," Jonathan grinned.

Beast Boy watched their exchange and glared at Jonathan, finding him rather suspicious. Beast Boy clutched Raven tighter, "Don't worry Raven," Beast Boy said privately, trying to hide his disdain, "We'll take good care of you so you can be ready for your _date_ with Johnny-poo tomorrow." He indignantly emphasized the word 'date'.

"Beast Boy," Raven warned coolly, "back off." She levitated and floated on ahead. When using her powers to levitate proved to be too much for her head, she leaned on Starfire for support instead. Beast Boy folded his arms in disgust and took one more glance at Jonathan before following.

Jonathan watched them go. He took Raven's cloak and smelled it, taking in her scent. Part of it was wet with her blood. He glanced around and bit her cloak, sucking the blood out of the material. Liking his lips he returned to his trailer.

* * *

Raven felt slightly embarrassed by all the attention her friends gave her. She wasn't injured that badly. She felt stupid for being injured at all since it was caused by an awkward fall. They took her to the doctor and the worst of her injuries was a concussion and a sprained wrist and she had a couple of stitches on her arm. It wasn't a big deal to her, but her friends were treating her like she was knocking on Death's door. They went out of their way to make sure she was comfortable. Maybe _they_ would like the attention but being the loner she was it only made her even more uncomfortable. She hated it.

She also hated the looks Beast Boy was giving her as he took the first watch in making sure she didn't fall asleep, since it would make her concussion worse. It made her nervous. He knew that something wasn't right with her story and she knew he knew. What she couldn't believe was that she made up a story in the first place. The werewolf- Jonathan had killed a handful of people that night, and he was still at large. He could hurt someone else. If she had told them the truth, they could've made sure he didn't transform again, or if he did, contain him. They would understand that Jonathan the human was innocent, wouldn't they?

"No, they wouldn't," Raven muttered.

"Did you say something Raven?" Beast Boy asked trying to keep awake as he watched TV and glanced over at Raven.

"No," she replied quickly, returning to her book. They wouldn't understand at all. She knew that. That was precisely the reason she kept her family tree a secret. If they knew of the evil that flowed through her veins, they would probably dump her for sure. Perhaps that was why she felt the need to protect Jonathan, because he was in a similar situation as she was. Raven yawned and rested her tired and sore head on the pillow of the couch.

"Oh no you don't Rave," Beast Boy clapped his hands in front of her face, "You know what the doctor said. You can't fall asleep for 24 hours."

Raven frowned, "I wasn't going to fall asleep. My head hurts when I sit up like this. The doctor said nothing about lying down."

"Want some more tea?" Beast Boy asked, "That might wake you up."

"No," Raven glared at him, "you know I don't need a babysitter. I'm not going to go to sleep."

"Raven, what exactly happened tonight?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shot him a glance before putting her nose back in her book even though reading was causing strain on her headache, "I already told you."

"I don't trust that guy," Beast Boy said, "He reeks in wolf."

"How would you know?" Raven sighed.

"When we were looking for the wolf, I was a bloodhound. It heightened my hearing, which is how we found out that you were in trouble, since I heard you give your attack, but it also heightened my sense of smell and I smelled wolf," Beast Boy explained.

"In case you hadn't noticed Beast Boy," Raven stated coldly, "we were attacked by the wolf, of course he'd have the scent. Besides, if your nose was as keen as you say it was, you would've been the one to find the wolf, not me."

"Fine," Beast Boy frowned, "But something isn't right. I mean, what was he doing out there in the middle of the night, naked as a jaybird?"

"I don't think it's any of our business. But like he said, he was skinny-dipping. Some people do that," Raven shrugged.

"And where were his clothes? Did he walk all the way to the ocean from the campgrounds butt-naked?" Beast Boy asked.

"I didn't think to ask," Raven shrugged, trying the ignore tactic.

"And another thing…" Beast Boy said, Raven cringed, wishing she could just leave and go to bed, "if he was attacked by the wolf, how did he get away without a scratch? You saw what that thing did to that woman! He didn't have a scratch on him!"

"None that you can see," Raven lied with a slight smirk.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, "How much did you see?!"

Raven groaned, "None of your business. Will you stop interrogating me? I am in pain, and I don't need you pestering me."

"How do you know that 'Jonathan' isn't a werewolf or something?" Beast Boy asked as Raven froze, although it went unnoticed by him, "Maybe that blow to the head made you see things and you only _thought_ that the wolf got away, but really it was a werewolf!" he said dramatically.

Raven rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Oh, wow, gee Beast Boy, I never thought of it that way. Maybe you're right. And maybe the gash on my arm wasn't caused by some random rock but the werewolf and I'm going to turn into one too. You know, I have been craving raw meat since we got home…" She let go of the sarcasm and stated, "You've been watching way to many monster movies Beast Boy."

"Point taken," Beast Boy sighed, "I'm sorry for being suspicious. I don't know I'm just… I guess I was sorta… never mind. You won't understand."

"Try me."

"I was worried OK?" Beast Boy said seriously. "I was worried when I saw that you were hurt, and then I saw that guy who strikes me as suspicious, and I don't know, I was worried about you."

Raven's face softened slightly, but her expression was concealed by her book, "Well, there's nothing to worry about. You're acting like Starfire." She gave him the cold shoulder and pretended to read.

"See, I told you you wouldn't understand!" Beast Boy sighed, "You wouldn't understand that because it's a human emotion, and we all know cold little Raven doesn't know the meaning of the word! She's too busy pretending she doesn't have feelings!"

"That's harsh," Raven stated, "You know how my powers are controlled by my emotions and you know what could happen when…"

"When you become overly angry," Beast Boy exclaimed, "But I still can't see how hard it is to have a little fun and not be such a cold, miserable Ice Queen all the time!"

"See Beast Boy you don't understand," Raven sighed feeling her anger grow, "You've been in my head and you _still_ don't understand. Just because I can't express my emotions doesn't mean I don't feel them. Why are we getting back to this anyway?"

"Because we were worried about you, we saw death and carnage tonight and you treat our concern for you like garbage," Beast Boy replied, shaking slightly. The images of the corpses he found would definitely haunt him for a while. "Can't you at least show some sign of gratitude?"

"Fine," Raven said sarcastically, "Thank you for annoying the hell out of me so I won't be able to fall asleep. Thank you for interrogating me over something so trivial and accusing me of being a heartless bitch." Raven put her hand to her head and winced, trying to catch herself. She could feel her anger rising. She could feel the guilt of lying to her friends and the confusion about the werewolf getting to her. Her anger was overpowering her. She sank to her knees, "No!" she cried as a small black wind circled around her.

"Raven?"

"Get away from me!" Raven snapped in warning; her eyes were red. Beast Boy backed up quickly. He knew that look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" she repeated quietly to herself over and over until the anger subsided.

"OK, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked when he was sure Raven had calmed down.

"Nothing," Raven lied, her eyes were back to their normal indigo color, and they watered with pain.

"Can I get you anything?" Beast Boy asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ugh my head," Raven cried, "It's killing me." She pushed Beast Boy away. It seemed her concussion was making it hard for her to control her emotions and her powers. She almost lost her cool completely and it frightened her. "Are you all right?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you. I was… well like I said I was worried and…" Beast Boy didn't say it but he realized then that he was jealous, he was jealous of Jonathan and he was taking it out on her. But why would he be jealous of Jonathan? He was just some weirdo Raven saw naked who asked her out and she accepted. "Oh crap." He muttered to himself at the realization.

"I didn't mean to lose my cool so I guess we're even," Raven moaned, "I need to meditate. I'm going to my room. I need to be alone."

"But Raven…"

"Don't worry, I won't fall asleep." Raven hovered to her room leaving Beast Boy alone.

Beast Boy frowned as he watched her go. He couldn't believe he pushed her like that. He also couldn't believe how jealous he was feeling of Jonathan. Why should he be jealous of Jonathan? It wasn't like there was anything going on between him and Raven, so what did he care if she went out with the guy? He felt so confused. All he knew was that there was something about Jonathan, something in his eyes that rubbed him the wrong way and something about the way Raven seemed to be covering for him, which wasn't like her at all. No wonder he felt jealous. He had been trying to catch her eye for a while now, and all of a sudden some naked stranger obviously caught her attention enough for her to concoct some cock and bull story to cover for him. But why would Raven do that?

He sighed, maybe Raven was right about him and there was nothing to worry about. She could read people better than he ever could. But still, something didn't feel right. For Raven's sake, he hoped he was wrong.


	3. The Hunter and the Werewolf

A/N First off as I always do I thank you fantabulous reviewers!

**Slayergirl1362:** Thank you so much for the review! And thanks for reading I think all my TT stories so far. I hope I get more reviews but I guess this just has to catch on. But thanks

**ScorpioSerpent:** Thanks! I'm always glad when I catch a reader's interest.

**Da Mann:** I know there are a couple of werewolf stories floating around and stuff.(not to mention books and movies etc, believe it or not werewolf stories don't usually appeal to me, but this idea was driving me mad and I had to write it) but I'm glad you like it!

Well everyone, I'm desperate for more people to catch on so if you like this tell your friends! (OK, you don't have to.) Anyway, R&R people! It would make me so very happy!

Please note that any character you recognize is not mine. Jonathan and the Werewolf Hunter are mine though. If you want to use them (though I don't know why) I'd be honoured, but please get my permission first!

Mmmkay, on with the story!

Chapter Three: The Hunter and the Werewolf

The next day Raven as promised returned to the beach where she met Jonathan to meet him. She sat on the very log that gave her the concussion and waited, wishing they'd met somewhere else; she hated the beach, especially now. She fiddled with her gold clasp, deciding to leave the silver one at home and thought about how lucky it was that she wore the silver one last night. She looked around. Yellow tape surrounded the area where she found the old man and his dog, or what was left of them. It only served as a reminder of how foolish she was being.

She was, in many respects protecting a killer, someone she knew was a killer. She felt nauseous with guilt for protecting him, and yet she felt at peace, like she was doing the right thing, even though it went against her better judgement. But on the other hand, he reminded her of herself in a way which flooded her with even more guilt. She had the potential to become a brutal, ruthless killer like him, which she knew was the real reason she wanted to protect his secret. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was kill another human being, but the evil seed was there. She shivered with the realization it could still happen one day. He was innocent. He couldn't help but kill. She had to protect his secret. If someone found out her own dark secret... she shook her head, dreading the thought.

"If I had known you had another cloak exactly like the one you lent me, I might've been inclined to keep it," Raven heard Jonathan's voice say as he crept up behind her.

"I don't exactly have much variety to my wardrobe," Raven said, in her low staid voice, taking back her cloak.

"Raven," Jonathan said, sitting down beside her, "You have no idea how much I want to thank you for what you did for me last night." Raven shrugged but said nothing. She was deep in thought. Jonathan looked at her bandaged wrist and the bruise on her forehead, "Did I do that? I'm so sorry."

"I'm really not much for sentiments," Raven said, "So please, don't mention it."

"I really don't have any control of what I do when... you know. Its almost like I black out, I have little or no memory of what I do when I transform," Jonathan sighed. "Why did you protect me last night?"

The corner of Raven's mouth twitched slightly as she gazed over the horizon, only she hardly noticed the tranquil scenery before her. Finally she replied, "I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"Do you regret doing it?" Jonathan asked. Raven shook her head slightly. "Well, forgive me for being repetitive but you wouldn't believe how much it means to me. I've been cursed like this for a year. It's cost me everything I held dear. It cost me my family, my friends, my home..."

"Did you...?"

"No, I didn't kill them, if that's what you mean. I was driven out before that could ever happen, thank goodness. Except the werewolf who made me who I am today, it killed my fiancée. I wish it killed me too. You can't imagine what it is like, to have something so wild, so evil inside of you that you can't control once it takes over you," Jonathan's hands trembled and he clutched his knees.

Raven shifted her gaze towards him and she looked into his eyes for a brief moment, "I think I have an idea."

"And the worse thing is, once my closest friends, once my family found out what I was, they rejected me, they cast me out like a devil. My own father shot me with his rifle, and called the police on me, I've been on the run ever since. It didn't matter how much I explained to them that I had no control, that the real me would never..." Jonathan shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's just that you're the first person I've met since I became a werewolf who accepted me, even after learning my secret."

Raven couldn't help but wonder if he was describing what her life would become if word got out about her heritage. Would her only friends, the Titans do that to her if they knew? As much as she valued her solitude, she had come to the point where she couldn't imagine life without her friends. She needed them, though she'd never say it out loud. Raven closed her eyes as a minor wave of dizziness attacked her brain. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Raven asked, not believing what she was saying.

Jonathan looked at her curiously, "Are you serious? Raven, you've done so much for me already. I don't know how you could help me."

"I could... I could try," Raven offered. "Maybe if you told me about being a werewolf. We can start from there."

Jonathan sighed, "All right. But not here." He said as a young couple walked along the beach towards him. "You know, I thought this place would be deserted by now, after what I done."

"Guess not," Raven shrugged, but she just figured they were curious.

* * *

Meanwhile Cyborg and Starfire sat on the couch watching the Food Network. Cyborg could feel his stomach growl as they watched someone make gourmet pizza. "I never thought of putting _that_ on pizza. We should try it sometime."

Beast Boy however came from the kitchen wearing a pink apron, "Don't tell me you're hungry Cy, we just finished eating a huge meal."

"Hate to break it to you BB, but your tofu casserole, was not very filling," Cyborg said.

"Well maybe if you tried it and ate it, you'd be fully satisfied like me," Beast Boy replied, "No matter. I'm making a fantastic dessert. Tofu and mango pie, with non dairy ice cream."

"Are you serious?" Cyborg groaned.

"I'm trying out some new recipes from this book: Cooking with Tofu: 101 Different Ways to Prepare Tofu You've Probably Never Heard Of," Beast Boy held up the book, "Says here on the back that no vegan should be without."

"I'm not a vegan, in case you hadn't noticed, I _like_ meat," Cyborg frowned.

"Beast Boy, why are you preparing a meal no one would like to eat when you can watch the television with us?" Starfire asked. "Next they are going to have a fascinating special on the top five barbecue foods."

"OK, one, after last night, I don't think I can even look at meat again, and two, I'm restless, I need to keep myself occupied and what better way to bide my time than to practice my cooking skills?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy, your cooking sucks, I'm sorry but it does," Cyborg said, "I think it's time you find another hobby. I'm ordering pizza." He picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Well, I know with practice I will get better," Beast Boy decided.

Starfire gasped, "Beast Boy! I know why you are without rest. You are worried about friend Raven, am I correct?"

Beast Boy nodded, "I guess you can say that."

"I worry about Raven also," Starfire sighed, "I do not think it was a wise idea to go out on her own in her present condition. This morning she confided in me and told me that her concussion is bothering her."

"Raven will be fine, you know her," Cyborg shrugged. "What do you want on your pizza?"

Suddenly the alarm went off. Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat, for a moment he was afraid that Raven might be in trouble, but he was wrong. It turned out a jewelry store was being robbed by a supposed madman. Beast Boy shook his head, scolding himself for worrying over nothing, denying the strange feelings he had and followed Robin and the others as they rushed to the scene.

The perpetrator was a middle aged man, who was slightly overweight and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks and he was heavily armed. He wore a dusty leather coat and a silver necklace and wore a bulletproof vest and thick, heavy gloves and dark sunglasses covered his eyes. He carried a shotgun in his hand and was loaded with ammo. He was also armed with a sword and daggers were strapped to his boots and he carried a handgun in a holster partially hidden by his coat. He carried a heavy looking duffel bag as he came out of the jewelry store.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered as they got into position. Even though the thief was now surrounded, he showed no sign of fear or surrender. While he gave no sign of attacking or having the intention of attacking, he had a wicked look on his face as he slung his bag over his shoulder with ease.

"Back off!" he said, aiming his shotgun at Robin who pulled out his staff. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Let me through."

"Then I suppose you will go quietly then?" Robin asked.

"It is important that you let me pass," he hissed, "For the sake of mankind, let me through."

"You are under arrest," Cyborg held up his robotic arm, aiming at the madman.

"Please I don't want to hurt you," he snapped.

"We don't want to hurt you," Starfire replied, "so perhaps you put your weapons down?"

"Never!" he exclaimed. "Please believe me when I say that it's crucial you let me go!"

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you missy," he said.

Beast Boy morphed into a wolf, the first animal he could think of, and growled at him in warning.

In a blink of an eye the thief turned on Beast Boy, "You're one of them!" he fired his weapon at Beast Boy who didn't have a chance to react fast enough. He yelped in pain and slammed into the pavement, turning back into his normal form. Beast Boy screamed in agony, clutching his side, which was quickly turning a dark crimson.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg cried firing the weapon out of the villain's hand and jumped in front of his fallen comrade protectively as Starfire rushed to his side. "You've just made a grave mistake!" Cyborg hissed aiming at the madman.

"You defend this monster?" he gasped as he pulled out his sword, "Perhaps you're the one who made the mistake!"

Robin growled in anger, "That's it!" he leaped into the air with fierce agility. Their enemy swung his sword with equal skill as it made contact with Robin's staff.

As they dueled, Starfire put pressure on Beast Boy's wound, "You will be all right Beast Boy, do not worry." Beast Boy's face was wet in tears as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying to handle the pain. His green skin was becoming a sickly, greenish-yellow as sweat poured off his forehead. Starfire felt his face, "You are so hot! Beast Boy needs help quickly!"

Cyborg called an ambulance all the while standing firm, ready to help Robin if he needed it. Robin and the thief fought with equal skill, although their enemy had the upper hand and Robin was faltering.

"Why did you attack Beast Boy like that?!" Robin demanded, sword and staff were locked and he glared fiercely at his enemy. "He didn't do anything to you! I thought you didn't want to hurt anyone!"

"That was before I found out your friend was a monster! I am the Hunter, I hunt down creatures of darkness such as he. I show creatures like that no mercy and a friend to a vicious beast such as that, is an enemy of mine," he growled, throwing Robin aside.

"Beast Boy is no monster!" Starfire hissed. "He is gentle and kind and funny and a terrible cook and we love him! He would not harm a soul unless they provide reason. He is not a vicious beast!"

"Then he has you fooled. Back away stupid girl!" he pulled out his handgun and aimed it at Beast Boy who was starting to lose consciousness.

"No," she said defiantly, positioning herself between Beast Boy and the Hunter. Cyborg held his robotic arm up, ready to fire on the Hunter and Starfire's eyes were filled with a green glow.

"Then you leave me no choice," the Hunter hissed about to fire on them, but before he could fire, Robin leapt to his feet, and struck him down from behind with his staff. His gun fired into the air and he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Jonathan looked around at the darkly decorated café. Dark, angsty rock music played and the tables were occupied by gloomy Goths. "So this is where you like to hang out?"

Raven shrugged, "They have good tea and everyone leaves me alone."

"Are you sure it's safe to talk about this here?" Jonathan asked.

Raven took a sip of tea, "Everyone here minds their own business. They are to preoccupied with doom and gloom and too busy not caring to notice us or listen in."

"But what if..."

Raven sighed, trying to shake off her headache. She was so tired from being awake all night and her head was killing her and all she wanted to do was meditate and go to bed.

"Raven?" Jonathan asked, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Raven said, rubbing her temples. "Listen, Jonathan, you see those people over there?" she pointed to a table where there were five elaborately dressed Goths. "Those guys won't leave until the sun goes down, they call themselves the Regents of the Undead, also known as wannabe vampires. Those girls over there," she pointed to four girls who sat at a round table dimly lit with a candle, holding hands, "they're a coven of witches, and incidentally kleptomaniacs who have made up their own form of Wiccan by watching way too much _Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Charmed _and _The Craft_. Those people over there," she pointed to a small group of people who were stoned, "they have an unhealthy obsession with monster movies. Those people," she pointed to a larger group of about nine, "they spend their days reading, writing and reciting dark poetry, they're part of a writing circle I sometimes join. Everyone else is... well the point I have to make is, even if someone listens in on our conversation, they'd think nothing of it because we'd fit right in. This is a place where the strange and macabre is normal."

"Point taken," Jonathan said.

"OK, tell me everything you can think of that might help," Raven said, still trying to figure out why she was trying to help him. She didn't even go this much out of her way for her friends unless it was a matter of life and death.

"I guess I can start with correcting the myths about werewolves first. First of all, it doesn't have to be a full moon for a werewolf to transform although every full moon will cause a werewolf to transform. You familiar with the Hulk?" Jonathan asked.

Raven smiled slightly, "Yeah, it's one of my friend Beast Boy's favorite comic book heroes." She took a long sip of tea.

"You know how whenever he got angry he'd turn green and get all violent? That's sort of like being a werewolf. Whenever I lose my temper, when I lose control, something inside me snaps and I blackout, that's when I transform and the closer it is to the full moon, the harder it is to control it."

Raven slowly lowered her mug, staring at him intently.

"When I become a human again I can't transform until the following night and I can only transform at night. The problem is the moon. When it's a new moon, I have to be extremely downright pissed off angry to transform, but when it's almost a full moon, or it's just been a full moon, all it takes is for me to be slightly annoyed and I transform. I hate it Raven, I really do," Jonathan moaned.

"I...I think I can help you," Raven said, hardly able to believe the similarities of their situation.

"How?"

Raven lowered her eyes, contemplating what she was about to do, weighing out the pros and cons. "Jonathan, this isn't like me at all but I think I understand what you're going through, more than you know. I..." she was interrupted however by her communicator. "Excuse me," she frowned, as she answered.

"Raven," Cyborg said, looking pale, "We need you... it's... it's Beast Boy. He's been shot, w-we don't know if....if..."

Raven tensed up, "I'll be right there."

* * *

A/N Sorry to leave you there but...muhahaha!!! (Zoe Rose twirls in swivel chair wickedly) (Sorry, insomnia has been driving me crazy, it's making me giddy and random right now.)

Hey! You see that purdy little button down there, the one that says "Submit Review"? Clicky on that and leave me one! Remember Constructive Criticism is my friend!


	4. Unexpected Mile in His Shoes

A/N Please note that I know very little about medicine so the medical jargon in the beginning of the chapter is total BS, so please forgive me if it makes no sense or unrealistic. Thank you.

**Raven A. Star:** Is Raven going to change? You'll see It may turn out in a way you don't expect (I hope). Thanks for the reviews!

**Scorpio Serpent:** Thanks!

**Ravenn03:** (Zoe sqeals in delight) Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!! I _loved_ writing the B-movie teaser opening. It was so much fun to write since I don't normally write like that. I'm so glad you like it! I'm glad you gave this ficcie a chance and I hope you'll be in for the long haul.

**DarkWolfBlade: **Love the name! I'm glad this is making sense. I've rewritten the werewolf mythology for the sake of my fic. But I think most people do nowadays. (ie Buffy, Ginger Snaps...) So glad you like!

OK peoples, I'm on bended knees, please review! I daresay this is my favourite story that I've written thus far in fanficcieland. I really want it to catch on! Please don't be a silent reader, tell me what you think.

And now ladies and gents, on with the show! Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Unexpected Mile In His Shoes

Robin sat in the waiting room, his chin rested in the cup of his hand, his elbow rested on his knee as he tapped his fingers on his cheek, deep in thought. Starfire was holding herself gently, sitting next to Robin, blood stained her costume, but she didn't seem to notice or care. Her face was moist and her expression was unreadable, which was very unlike Star. Cyborg paced back and forth, his fists were clenched and he was feeling guilty for insulting his best friend's cooking just before the attack and actually found himself wishing he could have some of his tofu. Beast Boy was in surgery and they still didn't know his status, all they knew was that it was bad. Very bad.

All Robin could think about though was not Beast Boy, although he was worried. Always in leader mode, his thoughts were focused on their enemy who called himself the Hunter. Despite his concern for his friend and teammate, he needed to assess the situation. Why was he after Beast Boy? What was it that made him hate him so? Robin couldn't help but think that he mistook Beast Boy for someone else. The Hunter spoke as though he was on their side, until he turned on Beast Boy and even then, he seemed to think harming him was a good thing. But then again, if this Hunter guy were on the side of good, why would he rob a jewelry store? Why was he so heavily armed like a one-man army? Who did he mistake Beast Boy for, if that was the case?

All eyes looked up when a doctor came in; it was Dr. Irving, the doctor who was treating Beast Boy. "How is he?" Starfire asked hopefully.

She looked at the three Titans grimly, "We've managed to remove the bullet, however he lost a lot of blood and we had to give him a transfusion."

"Will he be all right?" Robin asked.

Dr. Irving sighed, "Right now the prognosis doesn't look good, but we are doing everything in our power to save him. His condition has stabilized, but the bullet grazed his liver, we've repaired the damage to the best of our abilities and we have him on antibiotics, but considering the unique situation with his genetic make up, only time will tell if it will work. There's a possibility we may have to operate again but we'll have to wait and see." Everyone bowed their heads in grief and hope. Dr Irving held up the bullet, "Robin I think you should look at this."

Robin took the bullet and looked it over.

"When can we see Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"You can see him very soon once we get him settled in ICU, but only for a few minutes," Dr. Irving replied, "Some one will come let you know when you can see him."

Robin was only half listening. He shook his head, "This bullet was home-made, there's no serial number on it, and it looks like it was made out of silver."

Cyborg joined Robin and scanned the bullet with his robotic eye, "You're right, it's made of pure silver. Pretty pricey ammo if you ask me."

Robin's eyes widened as something clicked in his brain_. "I'm no expert, but I think I probably should've used silver bullets,_" Bill Kreiser's voice echoed through his mind.

"What is it Rob?" Cyborg asked, noticing that look in his friend's eye.

"I have to go check something, I'll be right back," Robin said. Before anyone could react he was gone.

Starfire sighed, "Poor Beast Boy, I hope he recovers and soon."

"Maybe Raven will be able to heal him," Cyborg said hopefully. "We need the little guy."

"What is taking Raven so long in getting here?" Starfire asked, "You did call her, yes?"

"I did," Cyborg nodded, "Come to think of it she should be here by now. Well, she'd better get here soon."

After a few moments of silence Robin re-joined them, his expression was a mixture of excitement, relief and apprehension. "I think figured out what we're dealing with."

"What?" Cyborg asked.

Robin hesitated, knowing that what he was about to say would not rest well with them, especially with Beast Boy clinging to life. "The Hunter, he shot Beast Boy with a silver bullet. I just called the chief of police who told me that all his weapons were made of pure silver and what did he steal from the jewelry store?"

"Silver," Cyborg guessed, although it was obvious at this point.

"You got it. He stole silver and nothing else. I think there's a connection between the sudden appearance of the Hunter and the crazed wolf we faced last night," Robin said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the backlash, "I don't think the Hunter is our enemy..."

Cyborg jumped to his feet, "Say what?"

"Robin how could you say that after what he did to Beast Boy?!" Starfire gasped, her eyes began to water.

Robin backed up a step, "I know, I know, I'm just as upset about it as you are, but please, hear me out. I think the Hunter had Beast Boy mistaken for someone, or something else. Think about it, he didn't turn on Beast Boy until he morphed into a wolf. I think the Hunter is after a werewolf, and I think the wolf from last night is that werewolf."

"I still do not understand," Starfire said with a confused and slightly betrayed expression on her face, "I thought werewolves were not real. How did you come to this conclusion?"

"Maybe werewolves don't exist, I don't know, but whatever the case, the Hunter believes they do, I'm sure of it," Robin explained, "Remember what that guy said last night Star? He shot the wolf, but it recovered somehow. Remember how he said he should have used silver bullets."

"I remember."

"According to popular myth and folklore, a werewolf can only be killed by a silver bullet," Robin explained. "The Hunter is a werewolf hunter and he thought Beast Boy was a werewolf."

* * *

Raven groaned, putting her hand to her head. She was lying in an alleyway and her head was pounding and her vision was blurred. She was going to head to the hospital as fast as she could, but then something weird happened. She had left Jonathan and was about to hail a cab when she could suddenly feel her emotions get the better of her. She was standing on the sidewalk, thinking about Beast Boy, worried about him, not knowing if he was going to make it. Cyborg didn't tell her any details, he didn't know any either, and not knowing bothered Raven greatly. She was becoming overwhelmed with worry. She wasn't used to such a strong feeling and it was making her anger for whoever shot him to grow. When she tried to suppress her emotions her head injury flared up like crazy to the point where the pain was unbearable. She ducked into the alley, hiding behind some garbage bins and had to fight it. Blackness encircled her as her power tried to escape, and she meditated, pushing her inner rage back in, but it was much more difficult than normal. When she finally overcame her fury and the black wind died down she must have lost consciousness because when she left the cafe, the sky was clear, now it was overcast.

Raven groaned, blaming the bump on her head and lack of sleep for causing her powers and emotions to go out of whack. Slowly, Raven rose to her feet, fighting dizziness as she brushed herself off. She staggered a few steps then gained her balance. She took out her communicator and contacted Cyborg.

"Raven where are you? You had us worried," Cyborg said, sounding both concerned and a little ticked off.

"There was something I had to do," she lied. "Beast Boy OK?"

"We don't know if he'll make it," Cyborg replied, sounding grim, his tone of voice quickly became accusing, "What was so important that you felt you could take your time getting here when we need you?"

Raven scowled, not liking the way he snapped at her but she didn't let on, in fact, she ignored the subject completely, "I'll be there in a few minutes. What room is Beast Boy in?"

"603," Cyborg replied coldly, ending transmission. He turned to Robin and Starfire, "That was Raven, she said she'll be here in a few minutes." Cyborg looked down at Beast Boy who, other than being really pale and jaundice looked like he was sleeping peacefully despite the array of machines he was hooked up to.

"Is she all right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, still unsure of what to think about Robin's theory about the Hunter and still a little mad at Raven for her apparent disregard for Beast Boy's predicament. He couldn't brush her absence off as Raven just being Raven when it was something so important. "She claimed there was something she had to do."

"What?" Starfire inquired.

"She wouldn't say," Cyborg shrugged angrily, "Maybe she was too busy enjoying her date with a complete stranger to have to come to the aid of one of her friends."

"Calm down Cy," Robin said, "Knowing Raven there was a good reason, and knowing Raven she probably won't tell us unless she felt we needed to know."

"Sorry," Cyborg frowned, sounding harsher than intended, "I'm just really pissed off at the whole situation right now. She should be here though, she has the power to heal him and I hate to see one of my best friends in pain like this."

"I understand what you mean," Starfire nodded sympathetically.

"And I still can't believe you'd think the guy who did this to him is on our side," Cyborg shot a glance at Robin.

"I hate the thought of it too, but putting the facts together, it makes sense. It is still a theory," Robin said in defence, regretting bringing it up in the first place. Robin looked at Beast Boy for a minute and his lip quivered. He looked away, feeling like a fool. He was their leader and he failed and he had to bring up his stupid theory when his friend's life was on the line. Couldn't he have at least waited?

"And I guess it's plausible theory," Cyborg admitted, although grudgingly, "one that is just taking me a while to get used to."

Starfire took Beast Boy's hand, "But I still do not see how someone could mistake Beast Boy for a werewolf. It was my understanding werewolves only come out during a full moon, not during the day."

"I know," Robin nodded, "That is the only thing that doesn't quite fit. Maybe he was crazy, maybe I'm wrong. We'll know more when I talk to him. I've requested to have a meeting with this Hunter guy so we can find out who he is, where he's from and why he's here."

There was a slight knock on the door and Raven came in. "Raven!" Starfire rushed over to her and gave her a hug, taking Raven by surprise. Raven pushed her away, "We were getting worried about your absence." She stared at the dark girl for a minute, "Are you well? You look a little paler than is normal."

"I'm fine," Raven said, rather surprised that she looked the way she felt. She had hoped that she would be able to hide it. "How's Beast Boy?"

"We don't know," Robin said, "You know you do look like you're not feeling well..."

"It's nothing, my head and arm still hurts, it's no big deal," Raven replied, trying to get off the subject. She crossed over to Beast Boy's lifeless form and gently touched his face, "I'm not the one we should be worrying about."

"Can you heal him?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked at her friends who looked hopeful. Cyborg still looked a little ticked off for taking so long getting there but he seemed willing to forgive her if she'd help Beast Boy.

Raven looked back at Beast Boy. She wanted to heal him, but she was afraid. After her powers went weird earlier and the spell she had with her powers last night, she wasn't sure if it would work. Something so serious would take a lot of energy and she could feel that she might not have the strength, but she mostly was afraid of what she could accidentally do to him if her powers weren't working properly, which they weren't. She put her hands to her head and rubbed her temples for a second. "All right," Raven replied, "I think I can heal him or at least I'll try."

"You mean you don't think you can?" Robin asked.

"After getting attacked last night, I don't know if I have enough energy to heal him completely," Raven confessed. "Keep in mind my healing powers are limited and I've never healed anything this major before."

"You have to try!" Cyborg exclaimed, "We can't risk losing him!"

Raven nodded, she put her hand over Beast Boy's wound and bowed her head, closing her eyes. A black glow surrounded her hand and Beast Boy's side. A few images flashed through her head, which usually didn't happen when she was healing someone. One was of a young, normal Garfield Logan playing in a clean cut back yard, he was happy and carefree, and was about four years old. Raven felt warm and content, she felt exactly the same way as he did at that moment. The next image was when Beast Boy first discovered he was a shapeshifter, his skin was now green and he was playing with his newfound power, Raven in turn suddenly felt giddy, frightened and excited and was having a blast. As Beast Boy morphed into different animals, in turn so did she, within her mind. Then she felt his despair when he lost his parents. Raven didn't know why she was suddenly in his mind, reliving his memories, and why she couldn't get out of it. She saw and felt several images before she was able to pull out. The last image was that of a very recent Beast Boy memory. He was entering the living room and his eyes fixed on her as Raven was by the window meditating. "Damn she's beautiful,"he whispered. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with a frightening, confusing and yet wonderful, inexplicable feeling. As she relived the memory she felt it too and it shocked her out of her trance.

Raven gasped and stumbled backwards. Robin grabbed Raven by the shoulders to prevent her from collapsing.

"Did it work?" Cyborg asked, a confused expression crossed his face.

Raven caught her breath and steadied herself. "I don't think so," she moaned, "Somehow I accidentally tapped into his memories instead of healed him."

"Raven this is no time to fool around," Cyborg accused.

"Do I look like I'm trying to fool around?" Raven glared at him. Her expression softened when she saw the regret and worry in Cyborg's eyes. "I know you're worried about Beast Boy, I am too, believe me. You have to understand that I..."

"Then why haven't you healed Beast Boy yet?!" Cyborg demanded. Robin and Starfire shot him a glare, then turned to Raven, wanting an answer.

"To be honest my powers have been strange ever since I hit my head." She sat down, looking distressed, but like she was desperately trying to hide it. "Give me a second. I'll try again." She tried not to think about what happened, the feeling she experienced in the last memory she accidentally visited was so foreign to her it was overwhelming. On top of that, she was becoming afraid of her powers. It had been a while since she last meditated properly, ever since she hit her head, simple meditation had caused too much strain on her mind. She was afraid of coming unleashed and wished that her friends could understand. Raven shook her head, willing away her anxiety about her powers. Beast Boy needed her. "All right," she whispered, "I think I'm ready to try again now."

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked. "You really do not look well."

Robin and Starfire exchanged glances, "Maybe you should just get some rest first. You've been going on no sleep and if your head is bothering you and affecting your powers," Robin suggested. "I think you're pushing yourself too hard."

Rising to her feet and feeling like she had control of herself again, Raven shook her head, "No, I think I can do it this time. Beast Boy needs me, we can't wait."

She put her good hand on Beast Boy's wound again and put herself back into a trance. Robin watched in apprehension as the blackness covered her hand and Beast Boy's side. She stood straight and stiff, her cloak and hair was tossed around by a sourceless breeze and she seemed to be disconnected to everything around her. Raven with her free hand she clutched her side, in the same spot as Beast Boy's wound, doubling over in pain but she didn't let go. Robin and Starfire jumped beside her, but kept at a distance. Raven grimaced and tears and sweat moistened her face. The black aura of energy grew and covered all of Beast Boy's torso and Raven's arm. Beast Boy's body began to spasm, and Raven's shoulders shook as she moaned in pain.

Starfire shook her head, "I do not think this idea was a good one."

"We don't have much of a choice," Robin said, hoping that what was happening was normal.

"Come on Raven, you can do it," Cyborg reached out to put his hand on Raven's back, feeling a little bit remorseful for the pressure he put her under and worried that attempting to heal Beast Boy when she wasn't ready would only make things worse for them both. But when his hand touched her, he was zapped with an intense heat. Cyborg jumped back in shock.

Suddenly Raven groaned and like a vacuum, the black aura seemed to be sucked up into her hand. Raven crumpled to the floor, grasping her middle. Starfire knelt beside Raven as Robin and Cyborg went to their side.

"Raven, are you all right? Did it work?" Cyborg asked, glancing back and forth from Raven to his best friend.

"Raven?" Starfire put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

Raven moaned, "Beast Boy will be fine... I think. He just needs some rest."

"Are you hurt?" Starfire asked.

"Just sympathy pains, no big deal" Raven explained weakly, "It'll pass in a moment." Suddenly Raven's body relaxed and she closed her eyes. Starfire put he arm around Raven and helped her up, leading her to a chair. Raven put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes worn out by everything that had happened in the last two days. No one noticed, but Raven was shaking. She had felt everything Beast Boy had gone through as though she had experienced it herself. That never happened before when she healed someone, although she never healed something so serious before. "What's happening to me?" she whispered to herself.

Beast Boy moaned. His head rocked to the side and he gave another groan. His closed eyes twitched. Softly he whispered, "Raven."

"BB," Cyborg said as he, Robin and Starfire jumped to his side, "We're here. All of us. Come back to us buddy."

Beast Boy's eyes opened after a few minutes, everyone except Raven, who had fallen asleep, watched him intently, "Hey guys. What's up? Did I miss something?" His voice was weak, but he had a smirk that told everyone that he was fine, or going to be.

"You had us worried," Robin said.

Starfire threw her arms around him although gently, "Beast Boy do not worry us like that ever again! We are so happy you are well!"

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked weakly. "The last thing I remember is getting shot, and yet I really don't feel anything. In fact I feel numb. Wait a sec, I'm not paralysed am I? Please don't say I'm paralysed!" Suddenly he seemed to panic.

"Don't worry, you're not paralysed. Raven healed you," Cyborg explained.

"You just need some rest," Robin added.

Beast Boy relaxed, "Where is she?"

Starfire motioned to a sleeping Raven, who was almost completely concealed by her dark blue cloak except for her good hand which rested on the armrest and propped her head up and her sprained wrist rested on her lap, peeking from the folds of her cloak. "She is resting, as you should be. She tired herself out saving you."

_That's my Raven,_ Beast Boy said to himself with a small smile, wondering where the affectionate thought came from. Even though he was for the most part healed, he still felt very weak, and still a little bit out of it. Beast Boy closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N You know, I once knew this guy who knew this girl who worked with this lady who had this cousin that read a story and they didn't leave a review and three weeks later they got food poisoning eating bad pork. Don't let that happen to you! Review! It would make me happy! All it takes is a clicky on that button down below. Thank you. 


	5. An Alliance With The Enemy

A/N I thank everyone so much for their reviews!

**Raven A.Star:** Thanks! Sorry to you.

**Scorpio Serpent: **Thanks for the reviews!

**Rukato86:** Amazing? Aw gee wiz, you flatter me. Thanks for the reviewness!

**Skyward Motion: **Thank you. And here's the update you commanded.

**mew-xena:** Cool, I have my very own er...trailor voice over...I think. Thank you so much for being such a faithful and vauled reviewer.

**Da Mann: **Duuuude, now I know why they call you (I mean you call you?) Da Mann because you really are da MAN!!! Thanks for the CC and the advice. See I know very little about medical stuff and diddly squat on guns and stuff, so I tend to BS. But that's why I'm here, so fine readers like you can steer me in a better (more accurate) direction. One of these days soon I'll adjust it. Thanks a bundle!

**TheDarkAzar: **I confess, while I'll read any ship written well, I love the BB/Rae thing. Thanks for the comments.

**Mutant9257:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my A/N at the end. They're fun to write!

**impy:** Can't wait huh? Well wait no more! Here's chapter five! I'm glad you like the emotion and stuff. Thanks for the compliments.

**WhoAreYou**: Whoooo are you. Who who, who who? Whooo are you. Who who, who who? I really wanna know, tell me, tell me who are you, you, you, you! (sorry, your name makes me think of CSI and I had to sing...I mean type the theme. Thanks for the compliments!

Remember y'all, keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Chapter Five: An Alliance With The Enemy

Robin sat down on a simple wooden chair in a small, plain grey room. Opposite him was a second chair, this one was metal and bolted to the floor, between Robin's chair and the metal chair was a modest wooden table. The man who called himself the Hunter was led into the room by a police officer. "You've got five minutes," the officer told Robin, handcuffing the prisoner to his chair.

The Hunter looked better than he did the day before. He had shaved, trimmed his beard and was cleaned up a bit, however his grey eyes looked tired, like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks. "What do you want?" he demanded. "I'm not talking to anyone until I talk to a lawyer, and kid, you ain't no lawyer. Even if you were and you were the best damn lawyer in the country, I'd still not talk to _you_."

"You're walking on thin ice right now. I happen to know you refused a lawyer anyway," Robin said, "Of all the villain's I've faced, you're special, so be thankful. I don't usually give my enemies the time of day, especially if they mortally wounded one of my best friends and teammates."

"Villain?! I'm sorry but I'm not the villain here, I don't protect..."

Robin cut him off ignoring him, "Part of the reason why I'm willing to hear you out is because I think we may be on the same side, and after the same thing, and that you might have made a mistake about my fellow Titan. Believe me, after what you did, what I am doing right now is rare and I've taken a lot of risks by doing this. My friends aren't so forgiving right now and my decision to hear your side of the story has made me rather unpopular. Our friend that you shot is a changeling, he can become any animal, so I'll have you know that he is _not_ a werewolf."

The Hunter's eyes widened, "So you know then what I am after?"

Robin nodded. He tossed a newspaper in front of him, "What do you know about this?"

The newspaper before him spoke of the crazy wolf that they encountered the previous night and had a picture of it on the cover, taken by a camper. "Tell me what you know and maybe I'll talk."

"The night before last we were called about this wolf. I know that this is no ordinary wolf. After meeting you yesterday and finding out that all your weapons are made of silver and seeing you suddenly turn on my teammate only after he became a wolf, I've come to the conclusion that maybe the wolf we're dealing with here is a werewolf," Robin replied.

"That's right," the Hunter nodded, "It's definitely a werewolf." His face softened, "I'm sorry about your friend, I didn't know. It was an honest mistake. Is he OK?"

Robin nodded, "One of my teammates has healing powers. He'll recover. But how could you mistake him for a werewolf when it was the middle of the day?"

The Hunter leaned forward, "First of all, he changed into a wolf before my eyes, and if you've been hunting werewolves as long as I have, who wouldn't automatically think it was a werewolf? In the heat of the moment, I didn't think. Second of all, there are several breeds of werewolves, some breeds, though rare, are not ruled by the moon or time of day, those types can change whenever they damn well please. Regardless, they're evil and manipulative savages, through and through."

"How do you know this?" Robin asked.

"I should know, I've been hunting them for twenty years," the Hunter explained, "and, I almost became one."

"What do you mean you almost became one?" Robin asked the Hunter.

The Hunter sighed, "When I was eighteen, I was bitten by a werewolf. I was left wounded to the point I thought that I would die. I wanted to die. But then my wounds healed as though they were never there. Then I felt this... I don't know I could feel this power, this craving in my bones. My head ached, my blood ran hot, I desired flesh. I became carnivorous, I ate my meat rare and I when I was angry, I was constantly faced with the temptation to rip out the hearts of whomever I was with. I became allergic to silver... Then I met this woman who told me she knew that I was Changing. She was a magus and she was also a werewolf hunter and she told me I was infected by the curse of the werewolf, and that if I wasn't cured before the next full moon, I would be lost to evil. She cured me of my infection and taught me the recipe of the clandestine antidote and I've been studying and hunting werewolves ever since."

Robin took it all in and took a deep breath, "Can you prove it?"

The Hunter looked almost offended, "What?"

"How do I know I can trust you? If I'm to help you, I need to know if you speak the truth," Robin told him.

"You... you want to help me?"

Robin nodded slowly, "That werewolf killed at least four people, possibly more. We share a common enemy and could use your help."

The Hunter nodded, "I would like to help you, but I am sorry, I cannot prove that my tale is true. Not here, not now. I'm afraid that the only way to prove it to you is to show you."

"Then I guess I'll have to give you that chance. We'll cover your bail, and you will be put in the custody of the Teen Titans. Give us any sign of betrayal, you go back in here," Robin said. "Prove to us that you are not the villain we thought you were and I can try and get you a pardon."

"Fair enough," the Hunter nodded. "Anything to prevent the werewolves from killing and infecting others. I can use all the help I can get."

* * *

Beast Boy groaned, feeling bored out of his mind. He was much better than before but was still incredibly weak. He was still in pain after his numbness diminished, but it seemed Raven got most of the damage. He hated hospitals. When Dr. Irving found out that Raven had healed him, she wanted him to stay for at least the night, so they could be sure Raven cured him completely. Apparently she also wanted to admit Raven after seeing how much healing him took out of her, but Raven had refused. Beast Boy had wished she would at least get herself looked at, but Raven was stubborn. As he lay in bed all he could think about was Raven. She had been on his mind a lot lately. It confused him. 

Feeling lonely in his private hospital room, Beast Boy closed his eyes and imagined Raven was there, keeping him company in her own way. It was easy to envision her on the chair beside him, reading. He could see every strand of hair on her head, gently falling in her face as her indigo eyes scanned the page. Her brow would furrow ever so slightly, as though she just read something fascinating, and thought provoking. Her delicate pale hand would brush her dark hair behind her ear but there would still be that one stubborn lock that would fall back into her eyes.

She would act like he wasn't there of course, but she would turn the page and look at him with her intense eyes and he would feel warm. She put her book down and put her hand in his, smiling ever so slightly. He thought her smile was beautiful and rare. She had a shy, barely there smile, like she was in denial of the fact that she felt content to be with him.

She sandwiched his hand between hers. Her skin felt soft and warm as she stroked the top of his hand. She leaned over and looked down at him her dark blue eyes glistened. Beast Boy smiled at her and she smiled back, this time it was warmer, and wider. She tenderly kissed his cheek and let go of his hand as though she didn't want to. Raven backed out of the room, staring at him warmly with her deep dark eyes, leaving Beast Boy with the feeling of unyielding peace.

"Hey BB," Cyborg nudged him, "wake up buddy."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and rubbed his cheek. Had he been dreaming? Why would he have a dream like that? Starfire and Cyborg stood next to his bed and Starfire carried a huge bouquet of flowers. "Hey guys, I must've dozed off."

"Here Beast Boy, we brought you flowers as is customary when one is ill," Starfire handed him the flowers.

Beast Boy gave an amused grin when he saw that the card said: "It's a boy!" with a blue teddy bear as the picture. Written on the back in Cyborg's printing it said, "Get well soon Beast Boy!" and he signed his name and Starfire signed hers and wrote Robin and Raven's name, signing it on their behalf. "Let me guess, Star picked it all out."

Starfire nodded.

"Thanks guys," Beast Boy laughed.

"How you feeling?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Fine, just tired... a little sore still but mostly tired. I want to go home but Dr Irving is still leery of Raven's healing powers and wants to keep me here for observation a little longer."

"That's probably a good idea, since Raven's powers haven't been working well lately and she never healed something like that before," Cyborg said.

"I guess so, but I really hate it here. Is she OK?" Beast Boy asked. He never did get a chance to see or talk to her after she healed him.

"She seems to be fine," Cyborg said. "Tired, but fine."

"Where are Robin and Raven anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven is with her club of poetry, although I wish that she would have accompanied us instead and Robin is..." Starfire's voice trailed off as both of their faces darkened.

"Where?"

"He's talking to the guy who shot you," Cyborg confessed, "he has this crazy notion that the guy is on our side."

Beast Boy began breathing rapidly, "Wh...what makes Robin think that?" he asked, sounding a little bit betrayed.

"He thinks that the man who shot you is a hunter of werewolves," Starfire explained, "and that he thought you are a werewolf. Robin is engaging in conversation with him to find out if he is right or if he is not. He suspects that the wolf we encountered the other night may be a werewolf."

Beast Boy clenched his fist, so it was true. The wolf that attacked Raven was indeed a werewolf. Why would she protect it? Did she even know? Was she absolutely positive the wolf didn't bite her, or scratch her? Was Beast Boy right in suspecting Jonathan? Beast Boy's mind was racing. He groaned, feeling nauseous.

"Beast Boy, are you OK?" Cyborg asked.

"I hope Robin will be able to get some answers," Beast Boy replied, "Whether the guy who shot me is on our side or not."

"You are not mad that Robin thinks that the Hunter might be good?" Starfire asked.

"I feel a little bit betrayed I guess, but not mad. Robin wouldn't think that this Hunter guy who nearly killed me was on our side if he didn't have a good reason. I trust his judgement," Beast Boy decided rather uneasily. His thoughts however focused on Raven. He wished she was there with him, "Are you guys sure Raven is all right?"

Cyborg nodded, "She's fine."

"She's not with that naked guy she met is she?"

"No," Cyborg replied, "She said that she was going to a poetry reading or something, although if you ask me she should be here with us, visiting you. She only saw Jonathan yesterday to get her cloak back." Cyborg grinned and added, "Why? Are you jealous or something?"

Beast Boy blushed slightly, "No, of course not. I just don't trust him, that's all."

* * *

Raven took a sip of her tea and looked around the gloomy café. She felt exhausted as she waited for Jonathan and her head was still pounding. Maybe Robin was right, maybe she was pushing herself too hard. The statement had a lot of merit to her because it came from Robin, the leader who liked to push himself and his team to the limits. He wouldn't say it unless he meant it. Raven had meditated all morning to fight back her emotions, fight back her raw power which had been trying to take over her. She would not let the evil inside her win but it was taking a lot out of her. Much more than usual. In fact, meditating was downright painful. _Damn concussion,_ she thought. 

Raven glanced up when she saw Jonathan come in, she remained still and expressionless when he joined her. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey."

"So," Jonathan shrugged, "How's your friend?"

"He'll live," she replied, dropping the subject. She did not want to talk about Beast Boy, although he had been on her mind a lot more since she accidentally tapped into his memories and healed him. She tried very hard to keep the thought of Beast Boy out of her brain. It only brought her more confusion than she could deal with.

"That's good," Jonathan replied. "So, what did you want to tell me before you had to leave yesterday?"

Raven shifted her gaze slightly, "I think I can help you. I was raised as a pacifist and was taught the art of meditation. You see, my powers are controlled by my emotions, so I always have to keep them in check."

Jonathan nodded, he wiggled in his seat, interested in what she had to say, "Really?"

Raven nodded. "Since you change when you lose your temper, then in a way you're power is also driven by your emotions and... well I'm not a master of meditation yet, I am still learning myself since it takes years, but I think..." she hesitated. _Why am I doing this? _She wondered, _Am I seriously about to open up to a complete stranger when I can't even open up to my closest friends? There _is_ something wrong with me._ She shook her head, "Jonathan, what I'm trying to say is I think I am ready to take on a student. If you are willing, I can teach you what I know."

With a grin Jonathan took Raven's hand and looked her in the eyes, "If it can help me, I'd do anything. I gladly accept." He seemed to act like that was what he hoped she'd say. Raven took her hand away, looking at him with slight mistrust but avoided his gaze. "I don't want to change anymore and if you think it will help... thank you Raven, thank you so much."

Suddenly Raven regretted making her offer. Something about Jonathan startled her, something about his eyes, the way they suddenly lit up when she offered to teach him. "Yeah well..."

"Something wrong?"

Raven looked back into his eyes again, her feelings of unease subsided. "No," she replied, "I've just never taken on a student before, not like this. I hope you realize that it won't be easy. If it's going to do anything at all to help you, we have to dig deep... maybe even dangerously deep. Except for the basics, this will be nothing like you may have seen on TV or whatever. It will be a long struggle for both of us. I hope you do realize this."

"If it will help me stay human, it will be worth it," Jonathan said.

Raven smiled slightly, taking a sip of her tea, hoping that she was doing the right thing.


	6. Losing Control

A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews people! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**mew-xena: **Well my friend, your wait is over! Here's another chapter! Your questions shall be answered eventually.

**Raven A. Star: **Thanks for the compliment.

**Rukato86: **BB/Rae all the way! BB/Rae all the way! (Say it with me!) BB/Rae all the way! LOL! Thanks for the review!

**Slayergirl1362:** That's OK if you haven't reviewed in a while. I was sort of afraid you gave up on this story. Thanks for the most splendiforous compliment, but I don't think it's the bestest one ever, but thanks. (Though out of the stuff I'm writing, it's my favourite so far, which is ironic since I'm not a werewolf fan. Go figure.

**To Everyone**: I hate to say this, but can you give me more CC? I appreciate and love the positive feedback, but I would really like some CC whether positive or negative(but please don't confuse negative CC with flames) because I like to know what works and what doesn't so I can improve my writing. Thanks. Please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Losing Control**

Reunited with his weapons and his silver chain, the Hunter felt more at ease, although it was still hard to feel comfortable at the glares from Robin's friends. The redhead tried to be a polite hostess, but her emerald eyes looked at him with mistrust. The robot guy didn't even bother to put up a polite façade, his face was in a disgruntled scowl and his human eye glared right through him, and the Hunter respected him for it. At least he was honest.

Despite the fact they didn't like him, they did have the decency to listen to his story. The Hunter had great respect for that too. He couldn't blame them for hating him. Robin showed him some photos of the Teen Titans and he could see that he was wrong about the one they called Beast Boy. For one thing, the little guy was green, which because of his sunglasses, he didn't see, another thing, he didn't have the eyes; werewolves had a certain look in their eyes. The fifth member was still missing. He had yet to meet her. Her photo made him wonder about her. There was a familiarity about her he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The Hunter told them everything he told Robin, "The reason I'm here though is because I have reason to believe something big is going down not too far from here, and it's going to happen soon. That werewolf you were looking for, it's only the beginning."

"What's going to happen?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," the Hunter replied. "I wish I could tell you, but all I know is that there will be a gathering somewhere soon and my hunt has led me here."

Starfire frowned, "How do we know you are speaking honestly?"

"You don't," the Hunter replied. "But I assure you Titans, we are on the same side."

Raven entered the room and looked around, as usual her face was concealed by her dark hood, "Uh, what's going on? Who's he?"

"Oh good, you're back," Robin said, "Raven, this is the Hunter. He's a werewolf Hunter and will be staying with us for a while, to help us out." Robin decided it would be wise not to tell Raven how they first met.

Raven's shoulders tensed up, but she hid it well, "Mmm," she shrugged, sounding uninterested. She turned to leave.

"Where were you?" Cyborg asked, "You've been gone all day!"

Raven stopped and without turning around she replied, "With my poetry circle."

"All day?" Starfire asked.

"What? Do I need a chaperone?" Raven asked dryly, turning to face her friends.

"Raven," Robin said, "We're concerned. You really don't look well, especially after you healed Beast Boy. In fact you look terrible. And then when you disappear all day, when you should be getting some rest and allowing your injuries to heal... we were worried."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, OK? Stop worrying about me."

"You sure?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded but winced as a sharp pain shot through her head. She grabbed the back of the couch for support as dizziness began to take over again. "Raven!" Starfire gasped, jumping to her side. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing," Raven replied, "Just a headache." She tried to hide the fact that it was more than just a headache. There was so much pressure on her head that she felt as though her brain would burst and release all the tension and raw power within her at once. She felt dizzy and nauseous, she felt both hot and cold but she couldn't give in to it. She had to hide it. She had to keep control.

"See you've been pushing it and that's not like you," Robin said. "Raven, get some rest. I know that that bump on your head has been affecting your powers and I think you need to get some R and R."

"Fine," Raven shrugged, "Whatever." She turned to leave.

"Wait," the Hunter stopped her. Raven turned around, "Lower your hood, let me see your face." Raven shrugged and brushed her hood off her head. "Where have I seen you before?" the Hunter asked.

Raven shook her head, "I don't know. We are kind of famous around here, the papers maybe?"

"I've never heard of you until I arrived in town yesterday, that couldn't be it," he replied. He looked at her closely, "How do I know you?" Raven shifted uncomfortably at his weathered gaze.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg looked at Raven and then back at the Hunter, "You know her?" Starfire asked.

The Hunter shook his head, "No, I don't think so, but there's something about you that is so familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before."

"I guess I have one of those faces," Raven shrugged "I never met you in my life."

"No, we couldn't have met, could we?" the Hunter nodded, "How did you do that?" he pointed to her forehead.

"None of your business," Raven said coolly as she put her hood back up to conceal the bruise on her head.

Robin said, "She got that the other night fighting the wolf... er, werewolf."

Raven shot him an angry look and headed back towards her room.

"Did it bite you, or scratch you?" the Hunter asked urgently.

Raven grumbled to herself, "So much for meditating and getting some sleep." Raven sighed, "No it did not. If it did I would've said something, OK? I know it was a werewolf."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Robin asked.

"It wasn't Jonathan, was it?" asked Cyborg, remembering what Beast Boy said about not trusting him.

"No. I told you I attacked it, and it ran off so I don't know who it was. I didn't say anything because I didn't think you'd believe me," Raven lied.

"Then how did you know it was a werewolf?" the Hunter asked.

"Does it matter?" Raven asked, obviously annoyed. Everyone nodded, "Well it certainly wasn't a normal wolf now was it? Why do I feel like my friends have suddenly put me on trial?!" Raven raised her voice and the lamp beside her shattered. Everyone jumped and stared at her blankly.

"You're not on trial," Robin said carefully, surprised by her sudden outburst, "We're just concerned."

"Well stop it," Raven warned, red eyes glowed from the shadows of her hood. Raven hissed, "Good night!" She stormed off to her room and slammed the door behind her with her powers. She was afraid she'd lose control completely again. She almost did. When she was talking to her friends she was on the verge of attacking. Her wicked side wanted to tear them to shreds for interrogating her like they did.

She sank to the floor, crossed her legs and began to chant, putting herself into meditation. She began to levitate in the middle of the room and tried to drift into a deep trance, but it was proving to be difficult. Her powers threw books off her shelves and shattered her window. She fought the throbbing pain in her head to try and force her anger back in. She chanted her mantra over and over, begging her power to cease and desist. Her room became cloaked in black energy as she fought to regain control of her powers. When it was over and she had control again she fell over from exhaustion. "What's the matter with me?" she moaned, lying on her back, feeling completely useless.

Meanwhile everyone heard the commotion coming from Raven's room. "Does she always have temper tantrums like that?" the Hunter asked.

"Not like _that_," Cyborg said. From the sound of things, no one felt daring enough to check on her.

When things suddenly grew quiet Starfire stood up, "I think I should make sure that Raven is well."

"Good idea," Robin nodded.

Starfire knocked on Raven's door, "Raven? It is me, Starfire, can I come in?" Starfire waited but there was no answer. "Raven?" She knocked again. "Raven, we are not putting you on trial as you say. It is not like you would do anything to make us mad at you, so do not feel like we no longer trust you. Raven?" Starfire sighed, knocking again, "Please answer. I know you do not like it, but we are worried about you. You are not yourself and I know that healing Beast Boy, and the werewolf attack has affected you more than you are willing to admit. There is no need to try to hide it."

Knocking again Starfire continued, "Please, talk to me. Maybe if you talk about it, you can feel better. Why do you think we do not care? We are your friends. We do care and I believe that is why everyone has been asking questions. Not because we do not trust you as you seem to think, but because we want to help. After all that has happened the last few days, I do not blame you for feeling stressed. You do not have to, but you can always talk to me if you should ever want to. My door is always open."

Starfire was met with only silence. Carefully Starfire decided to open the door. "Raven?" she whispered. Starfire knelt beside Raven who was lying on her back on the floor, staring hopelessly at the ceiling. Her darkly decorated room was an unnatural mess and rain blew in through her broken window. Starfire nudged her, "Raven, what is wrong?" she put her hand to her friend's cheek, which was shockingly hot.

"I don't know," Raven replied honestly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Starfire asked.

"Just leave me alone," Raven said softly. "Like Robin said, I need rest."

"But you can't sleep in here," Starfire said, "Look at your window."

Raven gave a weary smirk and waved her hands. Shards of broken glass hovered and went back in place. As Raven held the glass up with her mind Raven motioned to Starfire, "Could you?" Raven looked as though mentally holding the window was taking a lot out of her.

Starfire brightened when she caught on to what Raven was doing. She fired green light from her hands, melting the glass enough to make it mould back together. "Anything else I can do?"

Raven shook her head with a shudder, "No. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Starfire nodded. She didn't exactly believe Raven, but she knew better than to pursue the matter. She took Raven's uninjured hand and helped pull her to her feet, "OK. I will see you tomorrow then, please get some rest and feel better. If there is anything you need..."

"I don't think so Star," Raven gave a small smile. "By the way, I heard what you said on the other side of the door and..." Raven muttered something that Starfire couldn't hear.

"What?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I said..." she hesitated, "I said thanks. OK?" Raven seemed uncomfortable.

"You are welcomed," Starfire grinned, "And I mean it too. Good night."

"G'night Star."

Raven tossed and turned all night, no matter how badly she wanted to, she couldn't find rest. When she did fall asleep she found herself running through a vast forest. A wolf was pursuing her. A werewolf. But Raven had the feeling it wasn't Jonathan chasing her. It was someone... something else.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she caught her breath, looking around her darkly decorated room. She had a strange feeling she was being watched. Raven put her hand to her forehead feeling a strong pressure on her head. What was wrong with her? Raven scratched her arm and rose to her feet swaying slightly. She took a glance at her reflection in her dresser mirror. Her violet-blue eyes looked tired and bloodshot and were surrounded by dark circles; a shocking contrast against her pale face. The bruise on her forehead still looked dark and wasn't showing much sign of healing, neither was her wrist and the cut on her arm was beginning to look infected. This was beginning to bother Raven; she was normally a fast healer but her injuries felt like they were brand new, not two days old. There should be at least some signs of healing, especially since her injuries were reletively minor, but there was none.

This didn't worry her nearly as much as her powers going out of whack. Meditation was becoming torturous but it was the only way to control her powers. Her evil side was taking advantage of this which explained why it was getting harder and harder to control herself. On top of things, she was beginning to feel that every time she lost control, she lost more than that. She felt so drained after using her powers, even when she used them by her own freewill. She never felt so lethargic.

With a shiver Raven decided to try to get some sleep again. That would help regain lost energy and besides, she wasn't going to heal if she didn't get some rest. She fell into her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about how nice it would be if she could heal herself like she could heal others.

Closing her eyes she once again found herself running through the woods, being chased by an unseen lupine pursuer. She ran into a clearing and was surrounded by werewolves. Jonathan stepped past them and smiled at her, he whispered something she couldn't understand but his words sent a chill down her spine. He then placed on hand on the nape of her neck, and the other on the small of her back and he dipped her, kissing her gently, but forcefully. Parting her lips she kissed him back, it felt wrong, but she felt compelled to allow his kiss to last, like she had no control over the matter, yet a part of her found slight pleasure in their forbidden rendezvous The moon in the sky began to bleed and she could taste it in her mouth.

Raven quickly opened her eyes with a panicked gasp. She lay on her bed, breathing heavily, her heart was pounding. She clutched her sheets as she tried to breathe. She felt a lump form in her throat and her stomach churned. Squeezing her eyes shut she fought her nausea, swallowing hard. As she did so images flashed in her mind. Fragmented memories of her encounter with the werewolf as it stood over her, ready to rip her to shreds. It's wild, empty eyes baring into her being, salivating with ravenous hunger.

It was so rare for her to feel so frightened. Of all the foes she had ever faced, the only one that had managed to terrorize her dreams was Trigon. She had good reason to fear her father, for they were forever connected. He was a part of her. Theirs was a never-ending battle. It almost felt humiliating that a mere werewolf would haunt her so, when there were so many other things that could be considered more terrifying.

Opening her eyes Raven saw the werewolf standing in the shadows of her room. She sat up and pulled her covers to her chest. She glared at it, not allowing it to get the better of her. Her eyes shone white and she hissed, raising her hand, "Back off." The wolf lowered it's head in submission before looking back at her and growling with an intense rage. Raven wasn't sure if the wolf was real, or an astral projection of her most dominant fear.

She summoned her powers and waited, her hands were enveloped in a black flame, "Stay back!" she hissed, climbing out of bed, staring into the werewolf's cold, empty eyes. They stood their ground, staring at each other for a few moments, eye to eye. Finally it barked and leapt towards her. She sent her power flying but before the blackness made contact, the apparition dissolved and there was nothing there.

In exhaustion Raven collapsed into her bed. It was just her imagination. Just her lingering fears making themselves known. Just her blasted powers getting out of control again.

As Raven tried in vain to go back to sleep, one thought lingered, remaining stronger than the confusing, jumbled thoughts that were scattered in her mind: Jonathan couldn't be trusted. If the dream she had prior to waking up in horror meant anything, it was that he wasn't being honest with her. She sank back down under her covers and tried to think logically. She wasn't being honest with her friends either. She couldn't be trusted. That was why she wanted to help him. They were both evil. She shook her head, they were both trying to fight their evil side... right? Jonathan the human was good... wasn't he?

But if that were the case, why was she so overwhelmed with unease? Maybe he was deceiving her. Maybe his human side wasn't as innocent as he said, as she believed.

On the other hand though, it could after all just be a dream. Not every uneasy dream she had was an omen. It was perfectly natural to feel some anxiety. After all, opening up to people, friend or stranger, was never Raven's strong point. And never before had she felt a strange, almost magnetic attraction to someone, certainly not some one she just met. The dream could merely be reflecting the repressed uneasiness she felt about the situation.

Nonetheless, it would be wise to be more wary of Jonathan whether her dreams were visions or not. It was dangerous to let anyone in. That was why she limited teaching Starfire meditation to the barest minimum. But still, best friend versus complete stranger. She shouldn't be teaching him anything. But it was important that he knew how to control himself, right?

Sinking under the covers Raven decided she'd make sure Jonathan was trustworthy before teaching him anything, something she should've done in the first place. "What is my problem?" she scolded herself. She wasn't normally that foolish. What was it about Jonathan that attracted her and clouded her judgement? Was it merely her headache and unstable powers affecting her ability to read people and think clearly, or was it something else?

The sound of a wolf's howl in the distance made Raven shiver. She just hoped that Jonathan locked himself up like he said he would.

* * *

A/N Thus endeth the chapter. Please leave a review! And if you can, like I said before, please give me some Constructive Criticism, (or comments or suggestions). I hope you will be with me for the long haul cuz this is going to be long. Just to let you know. Thanks for taking the time to read, please take a sec to review! 


	7. Stress and Confusion

A/N This story is getting so hard to write. I mean eepers! It's such a busy time with midterms, I don't have much time to work on it, and my head is flooded with so many ideas. Here's wishing I could see the new episodes (especially "Spellbound"). Sigh. No cable/pesant vision, that is my angst. So tragic. So yeah, on that note, when you read my stories, please assume season three never happened.

Thanks to my reviewers!

**Raven A. Star: **Thanks again for always being a faithful reviewer. You rock.

**Rukato86:** I'm glad you hate Jonathan. Really I do. Usually I'm sad when people don't like my OC's but in this case, I agree. (minor spoiler that should be obvious by now alert! He's not supposed to be the guy you root for. He's supposed to be the kind of guy where, if this was a movie or something you'd want to scream at the screen, "Raven, what are you thinking going with that guy?!"

**MOOgoestheCHICKEN: **Have I told you lately I love your penname? Thanks for the review!

**Da Mann: **Aw, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the dream scene, I loved writing that part. You flatter me! Thanks!

**soraorathkeeper:** Well, if it isn't obvious who you're rooting for! Thanks for the compliment!

**destruction: **All I have to say is, your reviews made me laugh. Sort of random and MPD. I love it. Thanks for the review!

**TheDarkAzar:** Thanks for the CC, and thanks for being honest. Though your review confused me. More detailed? Usually it's too much detail that makes my mind wander at least (maybe it's just me, when it comes to detail, my preference is somewhere in the middle, not too much, not too little). I thought I had a good amount of detail. Not saying I'm disregarding your feedback, I take everyone's opinion into consideration. That being said, I will pay attention to detail in future chapters. Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy this and your mind didn't wander away from the fic. :)

**Slayergirl1362:** Thanks for the slew of reviews! I'm so glad you like this! Your questions (which by the way will be answered eventually) made me sqeal with delight. Why? Cuz I like to make people wonder, and those are some questions I want people to be asking at this point! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Stress and Confusion**

The next morning Raven didn't feel much better at all. She felt terrible and she hoped that her powers wouldn't spazz out again, that she would be able to focus and regain some of the control and energy she was losing. Much to Raven's dismay her morning meditation routine was painful and not very productive. It took much longer than usual, in fact it was almost noon by the time she finished and when she was done she felt tense, not relaxed like she should feel.

With a sigh Raven chose to hide the anxiety she felt. She would only allow her friends to know what they needed to know, if the time ever came when they needed to know it. She put on the calm façade that she was an expert at displaying as she entered the kitchen, "What's going on?" she asked when she saw that Starfire was baking.

Starfire grinned, "Greetings Raven! I am making a cake."

Raven looked at the cookbook open on the table before her, "I see that. What for?"

"Beast Boy. He is coming home today remember?" Starfire replied, "His welcome home party is at two. Cyborg is picking him up, but he's going to delay him until then."

Raven nodded and took a closer look at the recipe, "Tofu?!" Raven exclaimed, "In cake? Since when can you make cake with tofu?" She looked at the cover. It was Beast Boy's cookbook of Tofu recipes; Raven made a slight face.

"I do not know," Starfire's face grew grim, "I am not eager to taste it, but I think Beast Boy will enjoy it so I am happy to prepare it for him." Starfire's emerald eyes assessed Raven, "Do you feel any better today?"

Raven shrugged, "I had a restless night."

"Is there any way I can be of assistance in making you feel better?" Starfire placed her hand on Raven's cheek and was relieved to feel that it wasn't nearly as hot as it was the night before, though her face was still warm.

"I'll be fine Star," Raven replied backing up a step, recoiling at her touch, "Don't worry, I'll take you up on your offer to talk if I feel I need to, but right now I'd rather not."

"All right," Starfire nodded, dropping the subject. Raven was relieved and thankful that Starfire respected her, and understood her well enough to leave her be.

Robin and the Hunter came into the kitchen and Starfire's face darkened slightly. Raven glanced at her curiously, still ignorant to the fact that the Hunter was the reason for Beast Boy's injury. "Hey Star, hey Raven," Robin said, "Holy tofu Star! What in the world are you making?!" He asked, looking at the packages of tofu.

"I am preparing a cake for Beast Boy with tofu," Starfire replied, "for Beast Boy's welcome party. Do not worry, I am making a real cake for us after I am done with this one." Everyone sighed in relief, "I will prepare my favourite cake, a traditional Tamaranian recipe!" Robin and Raven grimaced. Starfire giggled, "I am kidding! I will prepare a chocolate cake for those not interested in tofu."

The Hunter sat down, "Robin, I think I will leave when Beast Boy comes home. I think my presence will be too awkward if I stay."

Robin shook his head, "Sorry, you're in our custody for now. Don't worry, Beast Boy knows you're here. He was surprisingly understanding when I told him."

Raven raised a suspicious brow, "Um, if you don't mind my asking, what's all this about?"

"You don't know? I am afraid to say that I..." Robin cut off the Hunter before he could finish his sentence.

"Nothing Raven," Robin said, "How are you feeling today?"

Raven glared, "Don't change the subject."

Robin shook his head, "Raven, I don't think that..."

"Whatever," Raven shrugged, "Doesn't matter." She put her hood up and slowly headed out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"None of your business," Raven shrugged, "Later."

"But Raven, aren't you going to be here when Beast Boy comes home?" Starfire asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and stopped at the doorway, turning to Star, "He'll be here when I get back. I'll see him then. I have to be somewhere right now."

"Yeah," Robin said, "Here, with your friends."

Raven looked at him blankly for a moment before walking out defiantly.

Robin watched her go, his mouth agape. "What is her problem!?" Robin snapped in frustration.

"Leave her be Robin, she's under a lot of stress right now," Starfire said jumping slightly.

"Oh come on, we both know she's always like this," Robin sighed, softening his voice. "Besides, who isn't under a lot of stress right now?"

"Could you excuse us for a minute Hunter?" Starfire asked calmly turning to the Hunter.

"Sure," the Hunter replied, leaving the kitchen. He paused at the door and watched them. Feeling a twinge of bitterness for being in the custody of children he turned and left, retreating to the guest room where he was staying.

Meanwhile, Starfire put her hand on Robin's shoulder, "Yes Robin, you are correct about that, but there is a lot going on right now, a lot for her to deal with. You do not know how hard it is being Raven. She has to focus constantly and considering everything we have to deal with lately, it is more difficult for her than it is for us. While I agree that she should be here, we do need to respect her and give her her space right now."

"Her space? Haven't we given her enough space? There's too much going on right now to..." he paused and heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry. You're right I guess. I'm just worried. With BB and Raven getting hurt, and that werewolf and all those people it killed and the Hunter everything is so...so..."

"Stressful? I understand," Starfire nodded. "I am feeling this stress too, but we should not take it out on others."

"Some leader I am," Robin sighed, "What kind of leader forms an alliance with someone who almost killed one of us? My decision to take the Hunter in after what he did to Beast Boy...so stupid. But we need him. I could've at least considered the feelings of the team. I mean, Cyborg's still mad at me because of the Hunter. I don't blame him for being mad at me, I'd be mad too. I know Raven's mad at me for not telling her the truth just now, and I talked to Beast Boy last night and I don't know how he feels about it. He seems to be cool with it but...."

"Robin, they will get over it," Starfire said, "So will I, it is just a hard adjustment considering... We all know you wouldn't even consider it if you did not have a good reason and I think you might be right about this Hunter. Anything to stop that werewolf. Robin, now is not the time to start doubting yourself, you are a great leader." Starfire put her arms around him comfortingly.

"Thanks Star," he smiled weakly.

Starfire leaned in and whispered in his ear, "No problem. And I do mean it."

* * *

"Hey BB you ready to go?" Cyborg asked as he met up with Beast Boy at the hospital early that afternoon.

"I was born ready," Beast Boy smirked while he signed his release papers. "I hate this place. The food sucks and it's so boring and has that sickly smell."

"Hate to break it to you man, but that sickly smell is you right now," Cyborg said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still pretty tired and sore, and Dr. Irving said I should take it easy for a while. She does not trust Raven's powers at all," Beast Boy shrugged. "But hey, I'm not complaining, as long as I'm going home."

"Hungry?" Cyborg asked.

"Heck yeah," Beast Boy nodded.

"Good," Cyborg smirked, "How about some pizza before we get home?"

Beast Boy grinned, "Dude, you read my mind."

Laughing, the two Titans climbed into the T-car and headed for the pizzeria. When they sat down Cyborg automatically ordered a large vegetarian pizza.

Beast Boy raised a brow, "Veggie? Cy you holding out on me?"

"Believe it or not, when you were on the operating table I found myself wishing I gave your vegetarian dishes the time of day instead of always shooting your taste in food down," Cyborg shrugged. "Crazy huh?"

Beast Boy laughed, "Cool. Maybe later you can try tofu and actually give yourself time to taste it before you spit it out."

"Maybe, but don't push your luck," Cyborg shook his head with a grin. Beast Boy grinned mischieviously for a moment then his face turned serious, like he was thinking hard about something.

"Can I talk to you about something Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure," Cyborg nodded.

"Remember when I asked about that Jonathan guy and you asked if I was jealous or something?" he asked after a slight hesitation. Cyborg nodded. "Well, I think I am. Seeing Raven show even the slightest interest in another guy makes me cringe. I was thinking about her a lot while I was in the hospital, even before that. Y'know, I didn't really believe it at first, but dude, I really like Raven, a lot, and I don't know what to do about it."

"So BB's coming out," Cyborg laughed. "It was obvious that you like her man."

"Really?" Beast Boy raised a brow.

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah. You've been crazy about her for a long time. You just figure it out?"

Beast Boy blushed, "I guess so. Figures it would take a strange naked guy to come into Raven's life for me to realize it and stop denying it. Stupid huh? On the other hand I've been leery about letting myself fall for a girl ever since... well you know."

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded knowingly, "But we know Raven. She's more than trustworthy."

"Do you think she likes me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who knows about that girl?" Cyborg mused.

Beast Boy sighed, "I doubt it after the way I've been treating her."

"You haven't seen her in three days," Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah but the last time we talked I bit her head off. I sorta let all my frustrations out on her and she didn't take it too well. I don't blame her. I feel like an idiot," Beast Boy muttered.

"Don't sweat it BB, We know Raven likes you. Whether she likes you more than a friend... well we don't know about that yet but..."

"Then why didn't she visit me?" Beast Boy asked, sounding kind of hurt. "I wish she would've stopped by, or called at least, like Robin did since he missed visiting hours. I think she's mad at me or something."

"Hey, she's Raven. You know how aloof she is. Doesn't mean she doesn't care." Cyborg replied, "She did heal you right?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, but for all I know it was out of moral obligation and duty. I don't know, I just feel... confused. I feel so confused about everything right now."

"I hear ya buddy," Cyborg replied. He leaned in closely and carefully he said, "You know when we get home, that Hunter guy's gonna be there."

"Yeah, that's what Robin said," Beast Boy replied quietly. "Dude, can we say 'awkward'? Cause that's what it's gonna be."

"Like it hasn't been awkward since he got there. The tension at the tower is sickening. I still can't believe Robin. The guy almost killed you and now he's sleeping in the guest room. I don't care what Robin says, we don't need his help," Cyborg decided. "There are some things I just can't forgive that easily."

Beast Boy glanced at his friend but said nothing. He still didn't know how to deal with the situation. How do you look into the eyes of your would-be killer? Especially if he's suddenly supposed to be your ally. Even though Beast Boy did agree with Robin in that they could use the Hunter's help in catching the werewolf that killed all those people and could've killed Raven, it didn't make the thought of facing him any easier.

* * *

Raven found herself pacing. She wasn't one who paced but she never felt so confused. Her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Jonathan, smiling at her. It made her almost giddy, and yet it terrified her. She was so close to her café, only a block away but she couldn't bring herself to get any closer. She was so confused.

She almost felt like two people. One desired more than anything to see Jonathan. It was that part of her that wanted to be with him. That part of her was attracted to him, to his cold, empty eyes, to his passionate voice and surprisingly gentle nature. He was only a lost soul like her: half human, half monster. He didn't ask to be who he was, it wasn't his fault he was a werewolf. Just like it wasn't up to her to decide who her father was. In a way they were kindred spirits. Perhaps that was why part of her was attracted to this stranger and wanted desperately to open up to him and pour out her soul, anything to help him. That part of her urged her to go on and see him.

But it was that same, haunting, dark, monstrous side of him that frightened her. The image of him in his werewolf form, standing over her, salivating with hunger and bloodlust, about to rip her to pieces haunted her mind. Sometimes it was all she could see when she closed her eyes.

Equally as strong as her desire to be with Jonathan, was her urge to go back home and stop being so foolish. He was indirectly making her lie to her friends. She couldn't tell them she was meeting a murderous werewolf. His strange, magnetic hold on her was dragging her away from them. With every lie she told, she felt more and more guilty. By helping Jonathan, and lying about it, she felt like a traitor. She should go home, she should get rest. She should be there when Beast Boy comes home. He needed her, he loved her, she felt it that day when she healed him. She experienced it. But then again, that frightened her more than Jonathan, though she couldn't understand why. She knew Beast Boy, and she knew his feelings were genuine. He was safe, where Jonathan, evil or not, was dangerous and forbidden.

Then again, maybe that was why she was afraid. She never experienced love before. Not as genuine as she felt when she experienced his memories. Growing up, it was forbidden to show Raven love and Raven doubted she could ever truly feel it herself.

Danger she could handle. Fear she could handle. Hate she could handle. She dealt with that all the time. But love... that was another story.

On that thought, she shook her head and marched up to the cafe. Raven caught a glimpse of Jonathan in the window as he waited for her. She put her hand on the door handle to go in, but she felt something. A flash, a vision. A vision of blood, horror, desire and despair. It was brief, too brief to decipher but it filled her with a wave of slight panic and nausea. She let go of the handle quickly. "No. I can't do this," she whispered, changing her mind. She was about to go back but then she saw Jonathan notice her and wave. She took a deep breath, feeling almost trapped, feeling as though she had no choice, feeling like a stranger, even to herself.

She went inside.

* * *

A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Please review! It will fill me with delight. And remember, I adore getting honest, constructive feedback. So please feel free to tell me what works, and what doesn't. Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
